


Physically Obsessed

by childofthemuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Duct Tape, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Forniphilia, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Keith is a brat, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), Teasing, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: Keith wakes up horny, and Lance is a heavy sleeper.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 528





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please note these boys are in an established relationship with safe words and where they have discussed what they are and aren't okay with doing. And trust me, Lance is 100% okay with somnophilia ;)

The warmth at his back was a familiar comfort, a safety net as he begrudgingly entered the land of the waking, the morning sunlight struggling to break through their thick curtains. Keith stretched out and buried back into that warmth, Lance sighing contently in his sleep and subconsciously tightening the arm at Keith’s waist, drawing him closer to keep him pressed to his chest. Keith’s cheeks flamed red as he felt Lance begin to grind against the curve of his ass in his sleep, dragging his cock up the crease between Keith's cheeks.

His cock was hard with morning wood, rubbing between Keith’s ass cheeks slowly, excited little breaths brushing over Keith’s ear. Keith felt his whole body growing hot as Lance used him in his sleep, that arm on his waist tight so he couldn’t edge away and break contact. Desire began to pool in his gut, Keith's willpower weak and finding himself grinding back against Lance, loving the sharp breath Lance drew in at the stimulation.

Keith glance over his shoulder to confirm that Lance was still fast asleep as those hips continued to rub themselves against Keith’s ass. Keith edged his hand down to his boxers, palming at his stiffening cock beneath the fabric, thumbing the tip to find it already damp with precum. He rubbed in time with Lance’s lazy grinds, wishing Lance was awake to be the one to take hold of his cock. He bit into the flesh of his lip to stifle a groan as he slipped his hand into his boxers and took hold of himself.

It felt so good, Lance using him to pleasure himself without even knowing. So second place, to grab Keith and use him as nothing but a toy, to not care about Keith’s wants. Keith loved this feeling: being of use to Lance, just a pair of holes to be used however Lance saw fit. This was his natural place: to please.

He had to forcibly remove his hand from his boxers, too excited to allow himself to touch anymore. It was bad enough to touch himself without Lance’s permission, completely unforgivable to let himself cum. Instead he lay still for maddening minutes as Lance ground and sighed against him, desperate for more but having to be content with what he was given.

His cock was painfully hard now, straining against the fabric of his underwear with each grind of Lance’s hips against him. Keith felt breathless even though he hadn’t done anything up until this point, the excitement of being used overwhelming.

He couldn’t take it: the slow drag of Lance’s cock against his ass, that tight arm around his waist. It was too much, yet not enough. He needed more: to give more, to be used more. He didn't care, he just couldn’t lie here with nothing to distract him from the arousal burning in his gut, screaming for more, more, _more_ -

Slow, so as not to wake Lance, Keith gently removed the arm from his waist to free his body. Lance grumbled in his sleep and rolled onto his back as Keith slipped away, the warm body retreating from him. Keith shimmied down the bed beneath the covers to settle himself between Lance’s legs, eyeing the straining bulge within Lance’s boxers. Licking his lips he lowered his head, kissing up the shaft through the fabric and feeling the cock twitch in excitement at the light touch.

Keith took his time kissing through the fabric, watching as Lance’s pre soaked the material and mixed with the wetness of his sloppy kisses. He traced his tongue up the length of Lance’s cock, feeling the rough fabric against his tongue, pursing his lips and kissing and lapping at that spreading stain of pre. It was exhilarating, having Lance spread and boneless beneath him, having the opportunity to touch and play however he liked.

Keith ground his hips down against the mattress just a little, applying a moment of pressure to his desperate cock before returning to focus on Lance’s.

His hands rubbed up and down Lance’s toned thighs, squeezing the flesh with eager fingers, tracing teasing touches up the soft flesh of the inner thigh, dropping his mouth and kissing purple hickies into the tan skin. Lance never let him mark him up this way: filthy sluts don’t get to mark up their masters.

Shame Lance wasn’t awake to stop him now.

Smirking to himself Keith fingered at Lance’s waistband in a moment of indecision before breathing a deep sigh and slowly pulling Lance’s boxers down his thighs. Lance’s cock sprang free, bulging out the top of the boxers, straining to be touched. Keith’s mouth watered, taking the firm shaft in his fingers and pumping one, two, three times before releasing and watching hypnotised as the cock bobbed and twitched for more touches. It practically begged for Keith’s touch, Keith’s mouth-

Keith gripped at the base and swallowed the head into his mouth, unable to hold himself back. He moaned around the hot flesh at the taste of Lance filling his mouth, circling his tongue over the slit to draw more pre out to swallow. He suckled the tip, taking his time to take more and more of Lance into him, Lance’s head pushing at the back of his throat and automatically causing the muscles there to clamp down. Keith groaned as he choked himself on Lance, pushing himself a moment longer before pulling back and taking a deep breath.

He hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head, pausing as he heard Lance shift above him and moan loudly. The noise only made his cheeks redden further, driving that excitement and forcing Keith to bob his head faster, hollowing his cheeks and sucking down hard on Lance’s cock. He wanted to hear that noise again, feel how the flesh twitched in his mouth.

Lance shifted again, but Keith didn’t care. His boyfriend was dangerously close to waking up and finding him in his lap, but it didn’t matter: all that mattered was that cock in Keith’s mouth, desperate for more of him. More of his touches, his tongue, his sucking. Desperate to fuck into Keith’s throat and make him gag-

A firm hand winding into his hair gave him pause, his head freezing with half of Lance’s cock in his mouth. He looked up as Lance raised the bed covers to look down at him with a raised eyebrow, that hand in his hair curling and tugging, making Keith grunt.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lance asked him with a dangerously smooth voice, like the edge of a knife. Keith tried to rise off of Lance’s cock to answer but Lance’s hand kept him still, effectively keeping him gagged and silent, forced to garble his answer around the cock in his mouth.

“Who told you that you could have that, whore?” Lance asked, his no-nonsense tone sending tingles down Keith’s spine. He tugged Keith’s hair again when he didn’t immediately receive an answer, “Well?”

“Mmhh sr-hy,” Keith tried to say, keeping his teeth away from Lance’s cock. A thick trail of drool escaped the corner of his mouth, running down to his chin and dripping onto Lance’s crotch.

“Filthy,” Lance said with a disgusted look on his face. “So cock hungry that you’ll forget your manners.”

“Mmhh-” Keith’s muffled plea was disrupted as Lance jerked his hips up, pressing his cock head into Keith’s throat and making him gag. Lance smirked.

“You like my cock that much, slut?” Again Lance didn’t let him try and answer, fucking his cock into Keith’s throat instead. He kept a tight grip on Keith’s hair, never breaking eye contact as he slowly slid his cock in and out of Keith’s mouth, loving the change in Keith's expression as he fought not to gag, his cheeks growing red as Lance cut off his air and choked him with his cock.

“Fucking disgusting,” Lance spat. He stretched a foot down, forcing it under Keith’s hip to trace against where his straining cock was trapped against the bed. “Have you been touching yourself, whore?”

Keith tried to shake his head, eyes rolling back as Lance pressed his cock in particularly far and held it there.

“ _Liar_ ,” Lance said, sliding his hips back to allow Keith a narrow channel of air, letting him struggle for a breath as he spluttered over Lance’s cock. “Tell me the truth.”

“Nn-”

Clearly done with games, Lance tightened his grip on Keith’s hair and forced his head _down,_ all the way to the root of his cock. Keith’s throat convulsed around the flesh filling it completely, trying to gag or splutter or plead for mercy but incapable of it all. He squirmed against the bed, his hands pushing against the flesh of Lance’s thighs as he tried to push back against the hand holding him down. But Lance kept him firmly in place, looking down on him with a smirk as Keith writhed, cheeks blazing red and eyes rolling, body screaming for air, lungs spasming in his chest as he tried to gasp a desperate breath.

Lance suddenly abated and dragged his head up completely off of his cock, keeping it out of reach of Keith’s swollen red lips. Keith shook and spluttered, trying to calm his racing heart and take in that desperately needed air. Spit covered his chin, covered Lance’s cock where he had drooled in panic all over it.

“I’ll ask you one last time,” Lance told him, the tone of voice a warning in itself. “Have you been touching yourself, without my permission?”

Keith’s eyes widened in panic, trembling slightly as he sighed and nodded, yelping as Lance tugged his hair.

“Use your words, slut.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Keith’s voice rasped, rough and abused from his throat fucking.

Lance traced the head of his cock over Keith’s cheeks, dragging a trail of precum across the skin. “Why?” He demanded.

“I- I needed your cock, sir,” Keith said, cheeks flaming in shame.

Lance began to lightly stroke his cock, making sure Keith couldn’t reach it where he held him, slowly stroking and teasing more pre from its tip to drip down the side and over his fingers. Keith watched hungrily, subconsciously licking his lips.

“Desperate whore,” Lance said, disgusted with how Keith’s eyes were on his cock and not on his dom. “I thought I had trained you better than that.”

“I’m sorry sir,” Keith said, not sounding sorry at all.

Lance pulled his hair again, barking, “Look at me when you speak to me.”

Keith gasped, doing as he was told. “I’m sorry!”

“Filthy slut,” Lance grimaced. “You deserve to be punished – don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Keith said, afraid to break Lance’s gaze again.

“I think,” Lance said thoughtfully, “That because you didn’t have permission to suck my cock, I’m going to make you watch while I make myself cum.”

Keith’s eyes widened in panic, “Sir-!”

“And you have to sit there and watch as I do just that. No touching, no using your filthy mouth as a fuck hole.”

“Please-”

“I have no use for a slut who can’t follow my rules,” Lance told him, gripping his cock harder as he stroked himself faster. “I don’t want to put my cock anywhere near your filthy mouth.”

“ _I’m sorry_ _sir!_ ” Keith begged for forgiveness, watching as Lance brought himself closer.

Lance was growing breathless, watching as Keith panicked as he neared the edge. “You don’t get anything from me – not until you’ve learned your lesson.”

“I’ve learned it!” Keith promised, “I’ve learned it. Please – please don’t waste it. Let me-”

“Disgusting,” Lance sneered, gasping as he felt his lower abdomen tighten. “Disgusting, worthless _slut-”_

His head fell back as he groaned loudly, cum shooting out across his stomach as he stroked out his orgasm, Keith squirming pathetically in his tight grip as he practically whimpered over being denied Lance’s release. He took his time coming down, slowing the strokes on his cock to ensure he had milked himself for every drop.

When he looked down again Keith was practically distraught, lower lip clenched between his teeth with glassy eyes that almost led Lance to believe he was close to crying.

“What did you learn?” Lance asked him, enjoying watching the cogs in Keith’s head turn over as he tried to find the right answer.

“I’m sorry sir-” Keith pled, voice cutting off as his hair was tugged.

“Answer the question,” Lance told him roughly.

“I shouldn’t have been sucking your cock sir!”

“Why?”

“I-I-” Keith scrambled, trying to find the words. “I didn’t have permission sir?”

Lance nodded slightly. “Does it belong to you, slut? Do Ibelong to you?”

“N-no sir.”

“Am I yours to be used?”

“No sir!” Keith sobbed, feeling ashamed of himself.

“Exactly,” Lance scowled. “ _You_ are _mine_ : my toy, and I will use you how I see fit. You don't get to take from me. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir!” Keith gasped, desperate to be forgiven.

“Good. Now,” Lance said, releasing his hold in Keith’s hair. “Clean up my mess, slut. Every drop.”

Keith dropped without another moment to consider, tongue darting out to lap and lick at the cum pooling on Lance’s stomach. He dragged his tongue over the warm, slightly salty skin, ensuring to lick each and every inch of skin and thoroughly clean Lance off.

When Lance was clean he dragged Keith off with a startled yelp, not allowing Keith another second of servicing his master. “Get up,” He told him.

Keith scrambled from the bed to stand awkwardly at its side as Lance stood and walked across their room, the sound of the toy box opening sending shivers down Keith’s back.

Lance came up behind Keith and roughly grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back and instructing him to hold onto his elbows. Breath caught in Keith’s chest as Lance began looping black rope across his chest, tying the rope into a simple chest harness with practised ease. The harness looped around Keith’s pecs, up over his shoulders, tying in around his arms to keep them held at his back. It wasn’t tight enough for the rope to rub or to stop his shallow breaths, but tight enough to hold him close, to drag and pull against his skin as he breathed, a constant reminder of its presence.

With his hands out of the way Lance roughly pressed Keith’s chest into the mattress, bending him double and leaving him with his ass high in the air. Hands appeared at the waistband of his boxers, unceremoniously yanking them down to Keith’s ankles.

“Lance?” Keith questioned.

“Quiet, slut,” Lance barked, returning to the toybox. Keith didn’t move an inch, keeping that ass high as he tried to listen out for a clue as to what Lance was planning. “Didn’t think I would forget that you had been touching yourself without permission, did you?”

“N-no sir.” Dread swirled in Keith’s gut at the tone of Lance’s voice, knowing he wouldn’t be in for an easy time.

“Can’t have that, can we?” Lance asked, not particularly caring for Keith’s answer as he returned, pushing at Keith’s ankles to get him to spread his legs wider. “Need to make sure you’re going to learn your lesson.”

Keith gasped into the mattress as Lance poured lube onto his fingers and pressed two of them into Keith’s hole without preamble, not even waiting for the lube to warm. Keith groaned at the stretch as Lance began pumping his fingers in and out of Keith, focused on stretching Keith open in as clinical a manner as possible.

“Fucking swallowing me so easily,” Lance remarked, slipping a third finger inside and laughing at Keith’s moan. “Disgusting little whore.”

“F-fuck-” Keith gasped, fighting the urge to grind back against Lance’s fingers.

“Quiet slut,” Lance ordered.

Keith struggled to keep himself quiet, stifling his sounds into the mattress as Lance continued to roughly stretch him out, writhing and pulling against his bonds. He loved this: loved how rough Lance could be when he was so gentle in every other aspect of their life together. Loved the rough burn around Lance’s fingers, the unforgiving bind of the rope. He loved Lance’s voice when he took on that dominating tone, taking Keith in his grasp and using him however he saw fit.

It was both a blessing and a bitter loss when Lance’s fingers suddenly pulled out from his hole. Keith was too slow to stop his disappointed whimper, earning him a sharp smack to his ass cheek that made him yelp. 

“Watch the attitude,” Lance warned him before bringing the large silicone head of a dildo to Keith’s hole. He began pressing it inside, ignoring Keith’s gasps and squirms as it pressed deeper and deeper into him.

“F-fuck, its so big Lance,” Keith gasped, shocked to find more silicone being pressed into him. Lance didn’t answer, simply continued working as he watched Keith’s hole swallow the dildo easily.

Keith sighed in relief as he felt the wide base of the dildo come to rest at his rim, struggling to relax around how full he was. He shifted slightly, wiggling his hips, waiting for the pounding that Lance had surely been gearing up towards.

Instead, he heard the curious rasp of duct tape being pulled from the roll, Lance raising it to his mouth and tearing off a strip with his teeth.

“Lance?”

He ignored Keith’s questions as he stuck the top of the duct tape to the base of Keith’s spine above his tail bone, running a hand down the strip to have it stick flat. He spread Keith’s cheeks and continued smoothing the tape, reaching the end at Keith’s perineum. He ran another hand down the strip, pressing in at where it covered the dildo base and ensured that Keith wouldn’t be able to push it out no matter how hard he tried.

Keith gasped as fingers wound into his hair and roughly pulled him upright, yelping as he felt the dildo shift inside him. It was so huge, filling him to his capacity, his body automatically straining to push it out but being denied by the tape.

Lance led him through their apartment into their living room, Keith’s cheeks flaming at his naked state when he realised Lance had slipped a pair of sweat pants on.

Their home was on the outskirts of town, the living room with large windows that faced out onto rolling farmland of crops. No one would be out there, but Keith still felt incredibly exposed as Lance made him stand with his back to the window: if someone came walking past, they wouldn’t be able to miss the sight of Keith’s bare ass.

“On your tiptoes,” Lance ordered, ignoring Keith’s nervous glances over his shoulder and his hard, dripping cock. He smacked his ass in impatience, “You can get higher than that, slut.”

Keith grunted as he struggled to do as he was asked, finding his balance difficult to keep with his hands tied behind his back and his ass stretched wide and filled. He couldn’t see as Lance bend to the ground and fiddled around his feet, heart racing as he felt the cold metal of heavy cuffs lock around his ankles. Lance did something else, the light tinkle of metal hitting the floor almost missed after the clanking of the cuffs’ chain.

Lance stood, face looming down on Keith’s with a confident smirk. “Now, you’re going to stay on your toes until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?”

Keith nodded his head robotically, already feeling a weak tremble in his ankles.

“Good boy,” Lance told him, tracing a light hand over his cheekbone. “But we both know that you don’t always listen to me. So, to make sure you do, I’ve got a couple nasty surprises under your heels.”

Lance’s grin only widened as he raised his hand to show Keith a small metal thumbtack, like the ones he uses for his corkboard at work.

“But if you’re good and actually do as I tell you, they won’t be a problem will they?”

“No sir,” Keith agreed, unable to take his eyes off of the sharp metal tips. Those were below his feet right now, waiting for him to fail.

“One more thing,” Lance mused, turning and pulling a book from the bookshelf, sitting it on top of Keith’s head in a precarious balance. “There we go,” He grinned, clearly pleased, “To make sure you don’t squirm too much. I won’t be pleased if I come back to find the book on the floor.”

“Come…back?” Keith breathed, almost afraid to speak in case it caused the book to tumble.

Lance nodded, looking frustratingly proud of himself as he looked over Keith’s straining body, “I need a shower. A filthy slut made a mess of me this morning – need to wash the stink off.”

Without another word Lance left the room, leaving Keith to remain struggling atop his toes, the book on his head wobbling dangerously with every breath. He counted the seconds to distract himself, trying not to focus on the threat of the tacks beneath his heels as his calves began to ache. Tried to ignore the embarrassment of being left like this in front of the window, ignore the embarrassment of just how hard he was at the idea that someone could walk past and see him like this. Ignore the giant dildo stretching him open with a pleasurable pain and no way to push it out of him.

He both loved and hated just how deliciously cruel Lance could be to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes for his shower, and Keith is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! Life fell on top of me for a while there.   
> Hope you're all being safe in the quarantine, and that this help entertain you during these hard times xxx

Keith was in pain.

His entire body ached, every muscle trembled as he struggled to remain on the balls of his feet, phantom stabbing pain haunting him each time his heels dipped closer to the ground. He bit into his lip to try and distract himself, not stopping even as he felt the acrid tang of blood on his tongue.

The cuffs around his ankles felt like they weighed a million pounds, trying to drag his heels down. He had squeezed his eyes tight shut long ago, trying to focus on keeping the book on his head balanced. He didn’t want to disappoint Lance for a second time that day, but he was struggling to do as he was asked.

The worst thing about the whole situation was the dildo in his ass. It filled him up completely, pressed in on every thought and shudder, always drawing his mind back to the persistent pressure. He couldn’t stop his body clenching around the silicone and trying to push it out, always failing to push past the duct tape stuck down firmly in place.

“Struggling, slut?”

Keith jumped violently at the voice, crying out as he felt the book shift on his head. Lance chuckled as he placed his hand on the book and stabilised it against Keith, keeping it from falling. “Need to be more careful than that slut.”

“L-Lance-”

“Shhh shh,” Lance ordered, trailing his eyes across Keith’s trembling body. He reached his hands forward and traced the skin, listening to how Keith’s breath caught in his throat. “You’ve been very good, waiting here for me so patiently.”

Keith didn’t respond, keeping silent since Lance had shushed him.

Lance grinned. “A _very_ good boy. Maybe you have learned your lesson.” Lance watched as Keith opened his eyes and looked at him hopefully. “Or maybe we should keep you here a little longer.”

“Please…” Keith whispered.

“Tell you what,” Lance purred in his ear, breath hot and raising gooseflesh. “How about you be my stay here and be my pretty little decoration for a while, and I’ll see about forgiving you?”

Keith nodded with the barest of movements, sure that Lance wouldn’t stop the book from falling a second time.

“Good boy,” Lance told him, running his hand down Keith’s front, tracing his fingers down the skin agonisingly slowly.

“L-Lance,” Keith gasped, heaving a deep breath, every fibre of his being straining to keep still.

“What is it, baby?” Lance asked, tracing his lips over the shell of Keith’s ear. “Want me to make it easier for you.”

“Yes, p-please,” Keith pleaded.

“More,” Lance growled.”

“Please Lance, please. I can’t, I can’t-”

“Can’t what Keith?”

“I can’t take it anymore,” Keith whined, feeling like the strain was going to engulf his entire being. 

“Take what?” Lance grinned. “The dildo, or the position?”

“The, the-”

“Choose carefully now: I’ll only help you with one. For a price, of course.”

Keith considered a moment, trying to decide which was the lesser of two evils. The dildo spread him wide, not giving him a moments peace to relax, unwavering in its firmness as it kept him wide open. The position, however…

“The tacks,” He begged. “Remove the tacks. Please Lance, please let me-”

“You want to put your feet flat on the ground?” Lance asked, watching Keith’s weak nod. “Well, do it then.”

“W-what?”

“Put your heels down.”

“But Lance-”

“Put your heels down _now_ Keith. Otherwise you’ll be sorry.”

He couldn’t take much more of Lance’s punishments, already near the end of his rope, and with a quiet whimper he did as he was told.

Those phantom stabs of pain were just that: a phantom. His heels hit the ground unhindered, finding no thumbtacks lying in wait beneath him. He could barely process his confusion as the relief washed through him, his calves stiff but grateful all the same.

“Aw, sweetheart,” Lance cooed. “Did you think I would really leave you by yourself like that? I don’t want you to hurt yourself – that’s my job.”

Keith wanted to sob, the strain and struggle while he waited for Lance all for nothing.

“I am very impressed,” Lance praised. “That means you listened to what I told you before I left. Good boy.”

And yet, that small bit of praise was enough to bring him back from the brink, Lance always knowing just how far to push him before letting up.

“But I told you there would be a price.” Before Keith can ask there’s fingers on his cock, unwavering in its hardness even after all this time. He gave a pathetic moan as those hands stroked him for too brief a moment before something constraining is pushed past his head and down his shaft, pressing in tightly to his base. He groans, feeling his cock pulsing beneath the cock ring.

“It vibrates,” Lance says gleefully, leaving Keith’s side and flopping down on the couch, grabbing the console controller and starting up a game. Keith looks at him questioningly, and Lance gives him his best shit-eating grin. “Don’t worry, I won’t turn it on…” He pauses tauntingly, “all the time. Just when I feel like it.”

Keith is left to stand as a piece of furniture, a pretty decoration, as Lance starts up his game. Lance puts on his gaming headphones, tapping his lips to Keith before turning the microphone on. Then the game begins and is as though Keith isn’t even there anymore, fading into the background as Lance focuses on the screen.

The tightness of the cock ring doesn’t let up, Keith able to count his heart rate just from the feeling of pulsing blood beneath it. It must be his imagination but the dildo seems to get bigger, his brain focused heavily on its presence now that the threat of the thumb tacks has been removed. That book on his head seems to get constantly heavier too, threatening to fall to the ground at any given moment. He returns to biting his lip.

_“Damn it, Lance!”_ Keith can here the muffled screaming of Hunk through the headphones. “ _How the hell did you do that!?”_

“Maybe I’ve got a lucky charm today,” Lance drawls, eyes raking over Keith’s body in a way that gets him flustered all over again. “You can borrow it sometime, if you’d like?”

Keith swallows the lump in his throat, the idea of Lance passing him out to their friends to use like a common fuck toy making a shiver travel down his spine. The chain between the cuffs at his ankle tinkles lightly as he shifts, pathetic but trying to ease the pressure of the cock ring the only way he can. He moves his weight between his feet, hoping to find a more comfortable position as the dildo continues to move inside of him.

Lance grins and reaches into his pocket, holding the small remote in his fingers and waving it in Keith’s direction. Keith’s eyes widen, trying to silently beg before Lance presses the button with his thumb and the ring begins to vibrate.

He has to bite his tongue to keep from yelping at the feeling, the tight press of stimulation both terrible and amazing. Lance’s grin grows watching Keith’s reaction, turning the vibration down to low before focusing back on their game.

This starts up a new pattern for the pair: every time Lance makes a kill the vibrator gets turned up, and with each respawn it gets turned down a level. Its just unfortunate for Keith that Lance is very good at this game.

Keith is breathing heavily now, feeling the precarious wobble of the book on his head but unable to still his trembling. Lance laughs cruelly as the next game loads, pressing the remote again just for the fun of it now. “That’s the highest level,” He tells Keith.

“O-okay,” He gasps, trying to remain as Lance wants him and ignore how powerful the vibration is against him – at least it couldn’t get any worse. Lance turns the vibe down a couple of levels, lets Keith catch his breath.

“How about a little challenge?” Lance asks, watching Keith’s interest pique. He stands from the couch and pulls another book from their bookcase, holding it in front of Keith’s face. “If you can last the next game on the highest level without dropping the books, your punishment will be over. Does that sound fair.”

Keith tries to nod, watching with fear as Lance holds the book above his head.

“Words, Keith.”

“Y-yes.” God his mouth is so dry, his back aching as he tries to keep standing straight.

“Good,” Lance tells him, settling the second book on his head in a precarious balance. “Don’t lose concentration now.”

True to his word, as soon as Lance sits down the ring’s vibration is turned up to the point that Keith’s knees go weak beneath him, already threatening to give out. He tries a deep calming breath but he’s been here so long he can barely think straight anymore, can barely keep control of himself to keep from sending the books tumbling. The extra weight on his head is instantly noticeable, every slight movement seeming to spell an end for him, his breath hitching in his chest in a panic. He couldn’t come this far just to fail now, he couldn’t-

He almost collapses as the constant buzz of the vibration changes and turns into a rhythmic pulse, three lower pulses before a long vibration at full power before repeating. It should have made things easier for him, but instead the short periods of lower vibrations only made the return to the highest level seem that much more powerful, that period of slight respite only making him that much more sensitive.

Lance whoops and hollers with each successful kill, completely focused on the game and paying no mind to Keith’s struggle. The music of the game is loud enough that Keith can make out the lyrics from here, loud enough that Lance can’t hear every heaving gasp and muffled whine.

Keith feels himself slipping, feels the books beginning to slide. He tries to adjust his head position, holds his breath, desperate to make it to the end of Lance’s punishment and gain forgiveness. But its all for nothing: he can’t keep the books from slipping, can’t stop them as the dildo fills him and his chest heaves against the binds of the rope. They’re going to fall, and he will fail. They’re going to fall-

Lance jumps from the couch and cheers as the books slip and hit the floor with a loud bang, both he and Keith jumping in fright due to the other. Lance looks at him in fright, takes in the worried look on Keith’s face and the books scattered on the floor. He grabs the remote and clicks it off, the vibrations of the cock ring instantly ceasing.

Nerves bubble in Keith’s gut as Lance approaches: screwing his eyes tight shut in shame. He failed, he failed Lance’s challenge, and now-

A soft kiss to his cheek rouses him from his concerned thoughts, Lance’s gentle hand rolling the cock ring off of him. Sure fingers pull at the ropes and sets Keith’s arms free, releasing him from his harness.

“One last question,” Lance whispers into his ear. “You can have my fingers around your cock, or in your ass.”

“W-wha-?”

“Come on Keith.” Another soft his, hands stroking over his skin. “Cock, or ass?”

He licks at his lips, moaning softly as Lance presses his lips to him and kisses him gently, winding hands up into his hair.

“Ass,” He breathes against Lance’s mouth. Lance takes him in his arms, letting Keith wind his legs around his waist as he walks him over to the couch, settling him in the soft cushions on his back. Gripping his thighs Lance spreads Keith’s legs, teasing the duct tape away as gently as he could. He takes the base of the dildo and begins to pull it out, whispering words of apology against Keith’s thighs as he shudders from the large plug being removed.

The silicone is removed and Lance’s dexterous fingers replace it, Keith’s hole loose around him after holding the dildo for so long. Keith is sweet and pliant beneath Lance as he works his fingers, soft moans falling from his mouth as his hands search the couch for something to grip on to. Lance’s free hand comes up and takes Keith’s wrist, leading his hand down to Lance’s hair to wind into the strands as he works.

Lance knows exactly how to wind Keith up, push him to the edge and keep him there, driving him mad until he’s a mess of pleas. But Keith has been so good, taking Lance’s punishment, and Lance wants to give him his sweet reward. With three fingers working closer to Keith’s prostate Lance lowers his head and takes Keith’s straining cock into his mouth, bobbing in head in time with the rhythm of his fingers.

Keith lets out a slutty moan, his head tipping back as his back arches up off the couch. Lance hums against his cock, circling his tongue at the sensitive head teasingly before bobbing down and taking Keith to his root. Lance’s free hand grips into the soft flesh of Keith’s thigh, keeping him spread wide.

“Fuck, fuck…” Keith is panting quietly, unable to keep the words to himself. Lance pushes himself faster, presses his finger deeper and rubbing directly against Keith’s prostate. Keith screams and his muscles seize, spurting cum into Lance’s throat as he orgasms. Lance’s tongue works against the underside of his cock, drawing out every last drop of cum and swallowing down gratefully.

Keith is gasping heavy breaths as Lance crawls up the couch and pulls him against his chest, grabbing at the soft throw over the back of the couch to cover the pair of them. He kisses lightly at Keith’s cheeks, whispering praises only the two of them could make out.

“So,” Lance says, pulling Keith as close to his body as possible, “Learn your lesson.”

“’M not sure…” Keith’s voice drawls, words slow with exhaustion, yet he still finds the energy for his mouth to tilt up in a bratty smirk. “You might have to remind me again tomorrow.”

Lance chuckles with a shake of his head – he honestly can’t believe this boy. “You’re such a brat.”

“Yeah,” Keith grins, placing a kiss to Lance’s jawline, “But at least I’m _your_ brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> If only Keith wasn't such a slut, he wouldn't get into situations like this.  
> Wonder what Lance will do when he's finished with his shower...?
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!!  
> Title is from Ariana Grande's song 'Greedy', which honestly just sums up Keith's desperation for cock.


End file.
